


if only in my dreams

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: “Of course you’re allowed to be happy,” he told her. “Alice, all I want is for you to be happy. If you want me to demand that Polly raise the kids, I will.”
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Home for the HoliDale





	if only in my dreams

“You put the kids down?” FP asked Alice quietly, once she’d reappeared in the living room, still clad in her flannel pajamas, but minus the two adorable toddler hanger ons she’d had attached to her legs prior to her going upstairs. “Or do you need me to?” 

Alice shook her head. “I told you, FP. They’re my problem. They’re my daughter’s children that I should have put my foot down on her keeping, and I do not expect you to want to handle them.” 

“I know that it upsets you that we have custody of them,” he said. “Or, rather, that you have custody of them,” he corrected hastily. “But it’s not the worst thing in the world to care for them until Polly gets better, is it?” 

“She doesn’t want them anymore,” Alice said quietly. “Those quack therapists are  _ okay _ with her rescinding her rights. No one cares about me -- about us. About how absolutely unfair it is that we have to deal with them.” 

“Al--”

“Don’t. Nothing you can say will make me feel like this is anything less than me being wronged,” she whispered, as she sat down on the couch beside him. “This ruins everything. Don’t you understand?”

FP wrapped his arm around her, thoroughly confused about what she meant. “Al. What is it? What have they ruined?” 

“I had it all planned out,” she said after a moment, during which she’d at least curled herself close to him. “I wanted to tell you tomorrow, as one of your presents. Do something cute, you know?” She sighed. “And then  _ they _ showed up and I just feel so stupid for thinking that I was allowed to ever be happy.” She shook her head. “Maybe I didn’t want to clean up Polly’s mistakes, okay? Maybe I wanted a chance to be selfish. Maybe it makes me angry that  _ she’s _ allowed to get that chance and I  _ never _ was.” 

“Of course you’re allowed to be happy,” he told her. “Alice, all I want is for you to be happy. If you want me to demand that Polly raise the kids, I will.”

She shook her head. “What’s the point? She’d just neglect them. They’re better off with me even if I resent the fact that my agency has been taken away from me yet again.” He watched as she pursed her lips. “I’m pregnant, FP.” 

FP couldn’t exactly say that Alice’s confession was much of a surprise. They’d made the decision not to bother with birth control with his divorce having gone through and Hal being dead, not that they’d been specifically trying for a baby. The fact that the baby existed wasn’t a problem for him, however. He’d always wanted to have a family with her, which was part of the reason why he hadn’t protested the twins coming to live with them. He knew that they weren’t ever going to be his, but he didn’t mind having them around, and being in their lives. 

A baby that was  _ actually _ theirs? That they could keep? He didn’t have any objections. 

“That’s...that’s good, right, Al?” 

“I thought so,” she said, as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I don’t see much joy in it now. Can you imagine? People would think that they were ours. They’d talk.” 

FP sighed, and he dared to inch his hand down so that it laid on her abdomen. It seemed to him that they twins were theirs, even though Alice hated the thought of having to be their legal guardian, and he really didn’t care if people thought that they were their children. He knew that it upset Alice, and he didn’t know if it was the fact that they had been placed in her custody without her say, or if it was because she genuinely disliked them, but he didn’t want to cause her distress. It was clear that the thought of being viewed as Juniper and Dagwood’s parents sent her down a bad path.

“You know, that’s not the worst thing, is it?” He hedged. “If people think they’re ours, you know that they’ll think  _ I _ named them those names. No one will think Polly and that...boy had anything to do with them. And they’re young, Al. They’re not going to remember all of this.”

“And when she takes them?” 

“You’re their  _ guardian _ , Al,” FP said, and he took her hands in his. “She can’t just  _ take _ them from you.” 

“What if she does?”    
  


“She won’t,” he said. “I think the allure has worn off.” He kissed the top of her head. “Plus, there’s this little one,” he reminded her, as he settled his hand on her middle. “Next year, we’ll have a baby for Christmas. Isn’t that the most amazing thing?” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be mad? I knew that it was a possibility. We’ve been fucking like bunnies.”


End file.
